El Monolito, construcción lunática de barro
La suela de sus zapatos recorrían, como cada lunes, las aceras abandonadas de las veinte calles que veía venir. Había conseguido, en pocos días, mejorar su gesticulación para no obviar su pánico a los movimientos sísmicos. Bien podría silbar cualquier canción porque sus labios son super sensibles. Hacerlo le provocaría, lo sabía de sobra, un terremoto debajo de sus pies; un movimiento tectónico tan terrible que las amas de casa disimularían corriendo por las mañanas llevando puesto un par de audífonos, o bien, encendiendo el televisor con los pies. Son mujeres en extremo ocupadísimas. Las manecillas del tiempo hacen excelente juego con los ojos plateados del perro que espera triturar huesos ajenos. Pero él, como cada lunes, recorre con sus molestas suelas de zapatos suecos, las aceras de las veinte calles abandonadas cuando las ve venir. Es entonces que recuerda su aberración a este inútil pueblo que se la vive vibrando todo lo enraizado, aquello destructible. Mira que hasta los péndulos de la relojería no tienen manera de salvarse. Son tan antiguos y anticuados que, si mía fuera la decisión, los pondría a la voluntad de las trepidantes sacudidas que propician las suelas de mis zapatos suecos al recorrer las calles con las veinte aceras que se multiplican al verlas venir, pues tan abandonadas se me presentan, que constantemente juego conmigo cambiando mis gestos, gesticulando en cada banqueta. No pueden imaginar cuan estremecido me encuentro tolerando esos malditos temblores. Nosotras gozamos escuchando música cuando corremos. Él se ofusca, como si el can que nunca lo molesta no debiera alimentarse a la hora en que encendemos el televisor con los pies. Es un muchacho de verdad insoportable. Diario es lo mismo, cada lunes que cruza por aquí, cada vez que doña Luz me ve cruzar por aquí, se enfada, pero cómo no, está como quiere la desgraciada viuda de 31 años. Está rebuena. Pero como quien dice, camarón que se duerme no sirve pa’ chacal. Así lo veo, como traumado, como si los zapatos fueran toda su personalidad. En esencia, aunque me desagradan, los zapatos han conseguido empujarme a territorios que intiman con ambientes tétricos. Esta práctica lunática, es decir, de los lunes, lo ha colocado como el joven misterio del vecindario. Su nombre no lo sabemos, no hace falta, le dicen el monolito. Es todo silencio y todo descontrol psicológico. Eso dicen de mí. Tú le lo has ganado por no dejar de usar esas escandalosas suelas suecas. No le incumbe en nada qué calzado tan fantásticamente chico uso cada día. Qué bueno que no sé de tu vida, qué bueno que eres un lunático aberrante. Mujeres, nomás cazando los chismes tras la ventana. ¿Qué no es parte de su quehacer, limpiar los desperdicios del perro que ha triturado los huesos? Nomás eso me faltaba mendigo animal cochino, que rompieras tu dieta que me ha costado un ojo de la cara pa’ que tú te la pases masticando los dedos que encienden el televisor todos los lunes… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Será que me he convertido en lunática? Menos mal que a la viuda le han comido la lengua los roedores domésticos que gustan de la sangre coagulada del pie del insignificante ser humano que no puede mover ni un poco sus piernas porque está aferrado a la cama que tiene por brazos tres cinturones que aprietan duro. Cierra las ventanas, ¿quieres perrito mal nacido? Sus ojos plateados ven el giro de las manecillas del reloj cuando abre los párpados la viuda. Se revelan, ante ella, los vientos aliados del ventilador que gira y gira en el techo. La sombra de las hélices oscurece los pómulos de la señora de 31 años. Cada viento degrada y seca sus retinas, cada vuelta de las hélices irrita su piel… cada viento desocupa la hedionda descomposición del cuarto donde el perro tritura los huesos que jamás volverán a encender el televisor con los pies. Camina cerca de la relojería de don Carlos Augusto Montiel. Con los cristales rotos cada lunes, construye carátulas más resistentes a los embates que sufren péndulos y relojes antiguos al resonar en medio de las desastrosas sacudidas que no provienen del centro de la tierra, sino de ese estúpido jovencito que no se despega ni un solo instante de esos zapatos suecos que están por colapsar mi tienda que, si bien era popular por su diversidad en diseños de relojes mecánicos, hoy sobrevive con mezquinas limosnas que obtengo del bazar lunático, de todos los lunes. Allá viene el viejo Carlitos con su rifle, parece que este lunes no le ha sonreído, y piensa matar al desdichado que se mete a su relojería a destrozar sus relojitos piratas. Es mero libertinaje, se ofusca fácilmente el buen Carlos. Él lo observa para mirarlo enrarecido. Él lo mira como observador desplomado de ira y fracasos. Uno cruza la acera, el otro lo ve cruzar la acera… lacera su vientre con la cacha del rifle rabioso de impotencia. Oprime por accidente sus dedos. Oprime por accidente las mandíbulas, y el joven llega a la otra acera, y la bala despedaza el cráneo de don Carlos. Grrrrrrrr… y silencia el perro su instinto excitado. Hoy lunes trepa las escaleras, hoy lunes será, como cada lunes, un joven creativo encerrado en el ático. Sus pisadas roen la madera del suelo tejido de trampas arácnidas y sábanas de polvo y polilla. Observa desolado, al fondo, la imagen tétrica tan prometida por sus suelas suecas. Es un cerebro perforado, un gesto deforme por la hinchazón de su amoratada cara que alude a una violenta escena de terror. A Monolito le llaman la atención las siluetas que fabrican los villanos cuando ejecutan un crimen. Las estudia, porque son destellos artísticos que rompen la estética de cualquier fotografía, porque sus movimientos agrietan el barro y las figurillas arquitectónicas que son de su agrado. Se diluye la imagen con el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta que se interpone entre la tragedia de don Carlos el relojero y la oscuridad del pasillo que inicia y termina con la puerta cerrada, hasta que el joven acerca su diestra a su pómulo y se descubre dilatado, enfermo, lunático, como cada lunes. ¿Serán los zapatos suecos? ¿Tendrá razón la viuda y don Carlos? ¿Será buena idea arrumbarlos en una caja de tiliches? No supimos si eligió alguna interrogante para descubrirse en la inmundicia, o si las olvidó al toquetearse el pómulo dilatado y enfermo. No sé. En desuso, como siempre, como todos los lunes, sus manos. Aterriza sus nalgas en un rincón acolchonado de periódicos y estereotipos sujetos a clavos de concreto. Allí, como el lunático, como de costumbre, tiene un ojo en el barro, y otro semi-cerrado. Talla sus mejillas con las líneas de su mano. Busca anomalías en su rostro. Frente a su frente, enfrenta una frente amorfa, en fin, un montículo, un mogote fresco, lodoso, de barro. Los árboles de la acera oscilan sus raíces para aflojar el asfalto. También, en pequeñas pero incesantes vibraciones, el ramerío brincotea. Se identifican con un sonido similar al temblor que ocasiona el choque de suelas de zapatos suecos. Todo indica, como cada lunes, que el joven se anidará largo tiempo en el ático, y estará frente a frente con una frente que lo enfrenta con majestuosa y particular deformidad. Eso, él, es sólo un montículo lodoso de barro, un mogote sensible al intempestivo ajetreo de las raíces de los árboles. Con su dedo diseña un monolito a pequeña escala, como el que tiene frente a su frente, que enfrenta, hoy lunes, la manipulación humana de un creador que dispone de partículas de piedra y un poco de barniz, para darle consistencia y textura. Hace algunas maniobras con los brazos. Retoca, moldea y suaviza más esa superficie espesa, lodosa. Incrusta su dedo en el barro. Injerta fragmentos de vidrio. Sabe que tiene un ojo semi-cerrado, y el otro en el garabato de barro. Junta sus suelas y chocan. Liberan esa convulsión necesaria para formar los brazos, pies, órganos y el gesto lastimero de la imagen tétrica. Él, su creador, ciñe su obra con sus manos, y puede ver que la cosa se resiste, con extraña fuerza, a ser comprimida por aquella huesuda mano que tirita al son de la furia de la madre naturaleza. Hay pues, cierta complacencia de las tarántulas para con lo que en el ático se gesta: un monolito. ¿Será obra de Monolito? Expresa sin temor el cartero horrorizado al ver, literalmente, un derrame cerebral justo a sus pies, a veinte metros de la relojería colapsada, al oeste de la casa de la viuda. Revisa la fecha de la correspondencia: lunes 10 de enero… un grueso tronco lo sorprende fingiendo que buscaba la bala en el charco de sangre… pues fingiendo ser lunático, como cada lunes, hace como el joven en el ático, incrusta en aquella inestable masa lodosa sus raíces, lo adornan con espinas y lo cubren de piel, hasta que el cartero siente ardor en sus carnes porque el árbol lo ha despellejado. Él, en el ático, corta trozos de piel. Aunque los cuernos del monolito están hechos de cartílagos, no profesan ningún tipo de mal. Los arranca para ofrecerlos al rincón polvoriento, que chilla su envenenamiento. Cerca del oficio, del mogote, de las acuarelas, ¿de los huesos?, pinceles, la alfombra, del vaso de sangría, de la guija, un mapa tallado con estrépito atrae al principal actor del ático: a Monolito, el lunático. Los contornos del dibujo viajan alrededor del monolito que se agita en su propia dimensión amorfa. Pronuncia un par de oraciones y clava en la frente del monolito un alfiler de siete centímetros. Hay que anticipar que la visibilidad del monolito depende de la tísica luz de las veinte veladoras colocadas en la repisa del ático, misma que brinda esa intrigante bestialidad a la cosa que presume las suelas de sus zapatos suecos que recorren, cada lunes, las aceras abandonadas de las veinte calles que ve venir al dirigirse, en su pensamiento lunático, al ático. Empero, como bien lo sabe Monolito, toda premeditación implica, otra premeditada tragedia. La penumbra se espanta con el rebote de las flamas. Las manchas negruzcas se arrepienten y persisten en ocultar los ojos encendidos de las veladoras que irradian una brujería lunática, y tanto se compara con la filosofía que merman los observadores, que he decidido golpear varios troncos de madera para presenciar la destrucción de un viejo cofre que hace temblar la arquitectura derruida de la mansión, de nuestra casona infestada de telas blanquecinas… sedas que encapullan leyendas turbias de tu maldito y aberrante rito de cada lunes. Lo sabemos, Monolito. Monolito, ¿lo saben? Lo saben, Monolito. Saben, todos, que la mansión, en tiempos de abundancia, constituía una edificación de incalculables riquezas. Las riquezas, como iremos enlistando paso a paso, eran tres albercas de natación, dos bibliotecas, una de ellas convertida en escombros por la supuesta bestia etérea que se decía engendro del medievo, y que para constatarlo, narraba sangrientas batallas de caballería, anteponiendo que su alma no había podido descansar, ya que su cuerpo yacía en una enorme cruz invertida, junto a un molino de vientos que laceraba su espalda una y otra vez. Sus verdugos, exclamaba la bestia, era un burro y un hombre sotaco llamado Sancho Panza. Como habrán adivinado, su memoria sufre de una compleja desorientación histórica. Por ello, y por las muchas locuras que se le adjudican, fue enterrado bajo los escombros de la biblioteca como un enigma que no debe revelarse. Pero, hay otra versión, y pende de dos habitaciones: una, el ático; la otra, la segunda biblioteca privada de su dueño analfabeta. Saben Monolito que tenía fuerte obsesión por adoptar una vida intelectual superior a cualquier literato de su época. Para su gran hazaña, consiguió un número de volúmenes comparable a cualquier librería que con modestia albergaría de treinta a sesenta mil libros nuevos. ¿Nos han seguido cada lunes, Monolito? Olvídenlo, son sólo cifras inútiles, huecas. De verdad, mi fiel obra de barro, te digo en silencio que desconocen el campo de golf de apenas tres hectáreas, el lago artificial donde hoy yacen hundidas cuatro barcas, la mascota canina, el gato destripado, un ahorcado (el mayordomo), tres damas desnudas hasta el sistema óseo, una sirvienta enloquecida con su charola, el chófer y un hombre fortachón que abrazan una loza de piedra. Repito pues, olvidaron esta parte. No, insistimos. Nuestra mirada se pierde en el caprichoso ramerío que trepa las altas murallas y da al salón del piano. Usadas quizá diez de sus teclas, este aparato musical engarruña en su interior, entre las cuerdas, melodías clásicas que gustaban a los abuelos que duermen amordazados y mutilados en un nido de pájaros, fabricado a gran escala no por paja ni hojas, sino por estacas metálicas bañadas de mortal óxido. La sustancia demacra la carne humana. Eran ricos, inobjetable. Fallecieron un lunes. Entonces nos encontramos, frente a frente, ante una afrenta inexplicable. Con espanto he de referir que veo, a ras de pasto, atrincherado, un cuerpo frío disparando humo de la pistola que ha dejado en libertad una brisa de plomo sobre su usuario. Su diestra señala el ático, en cuyas ventanas, de discretas medidas, es notoria la sombra bailarina del monolito sujeto a dolores extraterrenales. Pareces exulcerado, Monolito, como infectado por ciertos patrones lastimeros encontrados en gente aledaña a la mansión. Nos espían, se han atrevido a divulgar mi nacimiento. Es mentira, tal como riman las suposiciones, que la familia haya sido devastada por la bestia etérea, y que sólo un hombre haya sobrevivido para continuar con esos pasajes tétricos que vibran al roce de las suelas de los zapatos suecos del Monolito y de su dueño, Monolito. Ellos dos saben de la necesidad de desistir en su objetivo de descifrar este atroz día, este lunes, y no los hechos en concreto. Los observadores arriban al ático todos los lunes. Todos los lunes, los observadores arriban al ático con el afán de sentirse malditos. Soplan en los cristales que los separan del rito, los empañan, mientras una ráfaga de plomo irrumpe en sus cabezas. Caen vertiginosamente hacia la diestra de mármol que jamás ha dejado de señalar el ático, donde todo es maldito, como los lunes, como Monolito y su imagen de barro que baja las escaleras, tallando con desquicio las suelas de sus zapatos. Lo vemos irse, brincando charcos, derrames cerebrales y huesos ensangrentados. Lo demás… es de cada lunes. ---- Por: Ricardo Rodríguez Sandoval. Categoría:Muñecos